Human skin comprises three principal layers: the epidermis, the dermis, and the subcutaneous fat layer. The epidermis comprises four layers (from top to bottom): the stratum corneum, the granular layer, the spiny layer, and the basal layer. A separate fifth layer, the stratum lucidum, may be present between the stratum corneum and granular layer. The basal layer produces cells which gradually migrate upward to form the other epidermal layers. As these cells migrate upward, they lose their central nucleus and start to produce skin proteins (keratins) and fats (lipids). These cells are identified as keratinocytes when present in the upper layers of the epidermis. Melanocytes are another class of cells located in the basal layer of the epidermis. Melanocytes are responsible for the production of melanin, which is primary factor in skin pigmentation.
Melanin is produced by a complex set of reactions within the melanocyte involving, at a basic level, the enzyme tyrosinase and L-tyrosine as a substrate. Tyrosinase catalyzes the conversion of L-tyrosine to DOPA (L-3,4-dihydroxyphenylalanine) and of DOPA to dopaquinone. Dopaquinone undergoes further conversion to form melanin. Melanin aggregates in organelles known as the melanosomes which are transferred to keratinocytes along slender filaments of the melanocyte known as dendrites. There are approximately 1500 gene products expressed in melanosomes with 600 of them being expressed at any given time and 100 of them believed to be unique to the melanosome. In addition, there are many regulatory elements involved in signaling, in the transport of melanosomes within the melanocyte, and in the transfer of melanosomes to the keratinocytes.
The production of melanin can be triggered by a variety of external and internal events. For example, melanocytes produce additional melanin when skin is subjected to UV radiation. The melanin is then transported via melanasomes to the keratinocytes, which then leaves the skin with a “tanned” appearance. Once the UV light is removed the melanocytes return to normal levels of melanin production. Inflammation may initiate hyperpigmentation by direct stimulation of the melanocytes by mediators such as IL-1, endothelin-1, and/or stem cell factor. Reactive oxygen species, such as superoxide and nitric oxide, generated in damaged skin or released as by-products from inflammatory cells may be stimulators of melanocytes.
Over time, chronic UV exposure and other intrinsic and extrinsic aging factors may lead to permanent gene expression changes in keratinocytes and/or melanocytes resulting in age-related hyperpigmented spots. The mRNA levels of some melanogenesis associated genes (for example, tyrosinase, TYRP1) are reported to be increase actinic lentigos (age spots). There may also be accentuation of the epidermal endothelin cascade and a role for stem cell factor in hyperpigmentation. These changes can result in overproduction of melanin and resultant hyperpgimented spots that persist even when an insult, such as UV exposure, is avoided.
Even beyond hyperpigmented spots, chronic UV exposure and other intrinsic and extrinsic aging factors may lead to more subtle changes in skin tone. Often these changes are described as uneven tone or as a mottled appearance.
Age spots and hyperpigmented skin tone can add several years of perceived age to an individual. Thus, there is a continuing desire to provide compositions and methods of treatment that can improve the appearance of hyperpigmented spots and overall skin tone.